


Figment Of My Worst Intention

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, based on betty by taylor swift, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n y/l/n doesn’t want anything to do with Sirius Black but she is also his latest victim to a mindless bet where he has to make her fall in love with him in a single month. What happens when she finds out? Based on Betty by Taylot Swift.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Figment Of My Worst Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

“I’m Sirius Black. I can get any girl I want.” 

“Aren’t you a smug arsehole?” James gave his best friend an annoyed look. 

“Admit it, it’s true.” Smirked Sirius. 

“No, I don’t think you can get any girl you want.” 

He was instantly curious to know, “Yeah? Like who?”

“(y/n) (y/l/n).” 

“Why do you think she’s any different?”

“C’mon, Pads. The girl doesn’t even spare you a single glance.” It was true. You weren’t interested in Sirius’ player ways and hence, didn’t see why you had to socialise with him. Besides, you thought he had a huge ego- you weren’t wrong about it either.

“Five galleons says she’ll fall for me in a month.” He smirked, fully confident in himself. 

“Five galleon says she won’t.” He saw his best friend smirk back. 

“You have a bet.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next Sirius was right on it when he saw you during breakfast. He waltzed his way and took a seat near you. “Hello, (y/n).” He flashed you his best charming smile. 

“Black.” You muttered, your attention not wavering away from the food for even a second.

“What’s your first class?”

“Charms”

“Good. I have potions so I’ll walk you on the way.” He announced.

“The potions classroom is in the dungeons.” You pointed with a bored look. 

“So?”

“You can’t possibly be thinking of walking all the way to the dungeons from the south tower.”

“Oh but that’s exactly what I’m thinking.”

You sighed, “Look, Black, whatever it is that you’re playing, I’m not interested.” You got up from your seat and started walking out of the great hall. 

Sirius was quick to get on his heels and follow you, “Who says I’m playing?” He’d never admit it but deep down he felt a twinge of guilt which he dismissed immediately. 

“When do you not?” He was Hogwarts’ biggest player after all. 

“Maybe I’ve actually gotten quite smitten by you.”

“I don’t have time for this.” You fastened your pace and walked towards your class, leaving behind Sirius. 

The boy tried to talk to you again. He saw you come out of your last class for the day and instantly sprinted towards you. “What are you doing here?” You asked with an annoyed look. 

He winked, completely ignoring the expression on your face. “Hello to you, too.” 

“What do you need, Black?”

“A date.”

“What?”

“Go on a date with me.”

“Why are you suddenly interested in me?” You give him a sceptical look. 

“Because I find you beautiful.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Sirius did find you to be incredibly attractive. 

“Still doesn’t convince me.” 

“Give me one date and it will. Just one.” He pressed. 

Sirius Black had huge commitment issues but that didn’t make him any less attractive to you. Surely, it can’t go that wrong, right? You gave it a thought before replying, “Alright.”

“This weekend. Hogsmeade.” He said and walked away but not before planting an unexpected kiss on your cheek, leaving you behind in complete surprise. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The weekend came faster than you expected. A part of you was still not convinced with Sirius whilst the other was strangely excited to spend some time with him. He did look like a fun person to be with so you couldn’t wait to see if it was true. 

You meet him in The Three Broomsticks and instantly recognise his long raven coloured hair. He wore a bright smile and waved at you. 

“Hello, (y/n).” The way he said your name brought butterflies to your stomach. “I was worried you wouldn’t show up.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, You always acted like you hated me.” He teased, earning a small giggle from you. 

“I don’t hate you.” 

Sirius felt guilty all throughout the date. He seemed to enjoy your company way too much and asked you out on another one. It was selfish of him but he wanted to know more about you. The two of you walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. You liked the feeling of your hand in his and he felt the same way. You stopped before the door of your common room as he eyed you with an unwavering gaze- the kind of gaze that brought bright red to your cheeks. 

“I enjoyed our date. A lot.” 

“Me too,” You whispered.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” You admit it was a little fast paced but you’ve grown to like Sirius so you didn’t particularly see any harm. 

“Yes.” You gave him a smile then stood up on your tippy toes to kiss the corner of his lips. He took his as a sign and placed his lips on yours, pulling you in a full kiss. 

After saying your goodbyes, you two retreated back to your own dorms with dreamy smiles on your faces. When Sirius reached his dorm, he was instantly bombarded with questions by James.

“How did it go?” Sirius ignored his best friend, the smile on his face refusing to leave as he walked towards his bed, falling on his stomach and let out a dreamy sigh. “Did she reject you already?” 

“Sod off. She did no such thing.” He threw a pillow in James’ direction. 

“What is it, then? Why do you look so lost?” 

Groaning Sirius sat up, “The bet is over.”

“What?” Exclaimed James, not believing the words that left his friend’s mouth. 

“You heard it. I’m not continuing with this stupid bet.”

“Godric, what changed?”

“I don’t know, mate. I just really enjoyed our date. Can’t do that to my girlfriend now, can I?”

“Girlfriend?” James’ screamed on top of his lungs. “You’ve never had an actual girlfriend before.” 

“I do now.” Smirked Sirius.

“What are you lot talking about?” They both turned their heads to the door and saw Remus come into the dorm room.

“Padfoot’s got a new girlfriend!” James beat Sirius to it. 

“Is she like the usual girls you fuck around with?” Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius, making the latter mentioned boy roll his eyes.

“No, I actually like her so I’d appreciate if you twats don’t question my intentions.”

“Well, you did ask her out for a bet.” Muttered James under his breath. 

“I heard that.” Said Sirius and threw another pillow at the curly haired boy. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Your relationship with Sirius flourished as you two found yourselves fall deeply for each other. It was all going well until you heard one of his old flings gossiping about you to one of her friends. “Did you hear that Sirius is only dating her cause he made a bet with Potter?” 

You’ve heard people say the same thing at least thrice since this morning. You were used to girls throwing stank eyes at you but this, you felt, was extreme. “Stop spreading those rumours around,Kaitlyn. Stop spreading the lies!” You shout at her face. 

“What makes you think it’s a lie?” She held a smug look. “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend instead? Why else would he be with someone like you?” 

“Go fuck yourself.” You spat and walked away, trying to find Sirius. You never believed what some people who were jealous of your relationship said but you had an unsettling feeling about this. 

When you found him, it looked like he was searching for you as well. “(y/n)!” He called out and pulled you in an empty corridor. 

“Sirius, what is this that people are saying? About the bet?”

“(y/n), I can explain.” The sheer guilt on his face was enough to make you understand that it was true. You felt your heart drop to your stomach and could feel the tears welling up at the back of your eyes. 

“Why?” Your voice came out in a whisper. “Is that why you were so persistent in asking me out?”

“Listen to me-“ By this point, the tears were freely falling from your eyes. 

“Why should I? Was I just a bet to you?”

“N-no-“

“It’s unjustifiable, Sirius! And I was foolish enough to fall in love with you!” Sirius felt his eyes widen. It was the first time either of you had said the ‘L’ word. In any other situation, he would feel his heart beat louder and would confess his love back to you but now, all he felt was guilt. He hated himself for breaking your heart and hated that moment when he had agreed to the mindless bet. 

“(y/n), trust me. I didn’t want t-“

“Trust you? How could you even ask me to trust you? I don’t ever want to see you again!” You screamed and walked away from him, not sparing him a single look. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ever since the day when you and Sirius broke up, it was tough to say the least. It had been two week and people still stared at you wherever you went. You chose to ignore Sirius at all costs; ignoring his presence when he tried to talk to you and walking the other way when you saw him in the corridor or the courtyard. 

Tonight, your housemates were having a party and you were dead set on spending the entire night in your room. People from the other houses would be there as well and you didn’t want to risk the chance of running into Sirius. You couldn’t quite understand why looking at him still made your heartbeat fasten. Even after everything that he did. 

Casting a spell to avoid the noises coming from your common room, you began gathering around your books and supplies to complete the assignments. You decided you were going to start with transfiguration and searched for your book. Just when you couldn’t find it anywhere, you remember that you had left it in the common room. Debating whether or not you wanted to grab the book, you decided that you were going to be swift; run downstairs and come back all within two minutes so that no one would notice you were there. 

You slowly sneaked out of your room, peeking down the stairs to see if someone was coming. You saw no one, you took it as your sign and quietly walked into the room, thankfully everyone looked occupied. You quickly approached the table where you had left your book last night and picked it up. Just when you were about to turn around, you heard someone call your name. 

“(y/n)?” You instantly recognised the voice. It belonged to the last person you wanted to see. You turned out to come face to face with your ex-boyfriend. You walked past him only to feel him grip your wrist lightly. “(y/n), listen to me, please. Just this once.” His pleads sounded sincere so you couldn’t bring yourself to avoid him any longer. You missed him. Terribly. 

You remove his hand from your wrist and pulled him by his forearm to your dorm room instead. “Speak.” You sternly said after closing the door. 

Sirius had thought about it over and over. He thought about what he’d say to you when you finally gave him a chance. Now was the last time he could presume your reaction. Would you kiss him like the time you two spent in the empty corridors and abandoned classrooms? Or will you tell him to never speak to you again? He didn’t know. All he knew was that what he did to you was horribly wrong. 

“I know I'm the biggest jackass,” He began but got interrupted by your snort. 

“No, shit, Sherlock.”

“I did make that bet with James but instantly broke it off after our date. I really enjoyed being with you. When I kissed you and asked you to be my girlfriend, I didn’t do any of it as a part of the bet. I did it because I genuinely liked you. Believe me, I didn’t want you to get hurt but it happened, and I’m sorry it did. I don’t know why I made you a part of that daft bet but all I know is that I miss you. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do. Not when I’ve found myself to be irrevocably in love with you.” 

You felt your heart race when you heard him say the last sentence. You wanted to hear him say that he loved you too but not like this. “Do you mean it? When you said you love me?” You asked hesitatingly. 

He stepped forward and placed his hand on your cheek, caressing it. “Every word. I love you, (y/n) (y/l/n).” You didn’t wait another moment and placed your lips on his. Your hands instantly went around his neck while his other hand pulled you closer by your waist. 

“I forgive you,” You breathed out after the kiss broke. 

“Really?”

“Yes, but forgiving you doesn’t mean I can fully trust you.” Sirius simply nodded at your words. He understood what you meant and he also understood why it was vital for you to say so.

“I won’t ever break your heart again.” And it was a promise he intended on keeping.


End file.
